A Mother's Love
by Butterfly582
Summary: Coraline get's suspended from school right before Spring break. And is angry about the whole ordeal when she gets home. Mel is there to help Coraline through the problem and give her some good life lessons. This is a one shot between Mel and Coraline. Please remember to R&R


**This story was requested by author arwenishtar on my story "A daddy's love" this will be a one shot between Coraline and her mother Mel. I'm sorry this took so long to upload. But, I hope you all enjoy. Happy Easter! Blessings, Butterfly582**

Mel sat a her computer typing. The house was quite, the sound of typing was the only thing that could be heard. Mel knew Coraline would be home soon. She had a feeling that her daughter would be in a good mood. Since this was her last day of school before Spring break. Mel continued to type away, until she heard the kitchen door slam shut.

Mel looked behind her, to find Coraline ruffly ripping her bag off her shoulder and throwing it to the ground hard. "Coraline? How was school?" Mel asked. All she got in response from Coraline was an angry scoff and a kicking of her backpack.

"Coraline, honey, what's the matter?" Mel asked. "WHAT DO YOU CARE?" Coraline snapped. Mel was taken back a little. This wasn't the first time Coraline had given her attitude. But, she had left for school in such a good mood this morning. What had happened to change all that? Mel stood up and faced her fuming daughter.

"Coraline, you need to calm down. Tell me what is wrong." Mel said gently, trying not to make Coraline anymore angry than she already seemed. "SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO TALK TO YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Coraline snapped back.

Mel sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Coraline like this. "Coraline, I know something is wrong. But, I will never figure it out with you acting like this. Why don't you go upstairs and change? And sit in your room for a bit to cool off." Mel said.

Coraline kicked her book bag across the kitchen, before storming upstairs and slamming her door shut. Mel sighed and decided to rummage through Coraline's bag. Maybe she would find some answers in there. Mel dug for a bit. And at first didn't find anything. But, as she got closer to the bottom of the bag. She came across a crumbled up piece of pink paper. Mel sighed, and pulled the paper out and read it. The paper read that Coraline had gotten into another fist fight at school. And she had been suspended. But since it was the day Spring break was suppose to start. The suspension wouldn't start until Tuesday when all the kids were suppose to return. And she would be out for two days.

Mel sighed, before making her way upstairs and into Coraline's room. She found Coraline laying on her bed with her face in her pillow. Mel could hear little sobs coming from her daughter. Mel walked over and sat by Coraline. She didn't sat anything at first. She just sat there and listened to the muffled sobs coming from her daughter. Trying to figure out how to handle this situation. This wasn't the first fight Coraline had gotten into and Mel knew it probably wouldn't be the last.

Mel finally sighed, "Coraline, can you please sit up and talk to me?" Coraline just shook her head no. "Honey, I'm not mad, but I do want to talk and try to figure all this out."

It took several minutes, but finally Coraline sat herself up, but she still didn't look at her mom. Mel grabbed a tissue and gave it to Coraline before speaking.

"Do you want to tell me why you got into a fist fight?" Mel asked. "Because of that stupid Jake Simmons. It was his fault too." Coraline replied.

"Jake again? Coraline this is the fourth fight you've gotten into with Jake. Honey, why do you let him bother you so much? Why don't you just walk away?" "I try, I really do, he started with messing with me. And I just ignored him. Even though I wanted to punch his face in I didn't. It was when he went after Wybie that I couldn't keep my cool anymore." Coraline replied.

"What did he do to Wybie?" "Well he started by calling him names. He always calls him a loser, and a freak, and an idiot, and he calls him the hunch back of Notre Dame because of the way Wybie walks. And when Wybie tried to walk away. Jake knocked all of his books out his hands. Before pushing him to the ground and kicking him in the face. That was when I snapped and went after him." Coraline replied.

"Okay, did Jake get in any trouble?" Mel asked. "Yes, he got suspended too. But, he just laughed it off and said his parents wouldn't care. But, I got in trouble because I got involved instead of getting a teacher." Coraline replied.

Mel sighed, "Sweetie, from what it sounds like Jake can do and say whatever he wants. Its a sad thing to see. Because his parents are going to ruin him by not taking control of his actions now. But, your principle was right. You should of gotten a teacher and not punched Jake. Even if he did deserve it." Mel replied.

"I know and I am trying to walk away. But, it just so hard to control my anger. I don't know why. I was fine when he was messing with me. But, as soon as I saw him messing with my friend it all went out the window." Coraline replied.

Mel smiled, before pulling Coraline onto her lap. "Oh sweetie, you get that from me unfortunately. I don't take well to people messing with those I care about either. I use to get in trouble in school all the time for the same thing. And when I got pregnant with you my mother said you were going to be like me and she wasn't wrong. You are like me in so many ways. Some good and some not so good." Mel replied.

"How did you learn to control it mom? I try to fight it, but it is so hard." Coraline replied. "I know sweetie, and it's going to be a hard thing to learn how to break. I just started with leaving the situation as soon as I saw something started and got a teacher as quickly as possible. And trust me if it was someone I cared about. It was hard the first few times. Because I just wanted to go and knock the persons teeth out. But, I eventually learned how to do it. And you will too, it just takes time and practice." Mel replied.

"Now can you tell me why you were so upset when you got home?" Mel asked. "Because I thought you were going to ground me. And I didn't want to be grounded over Spring break. Because there's the Spring festival on Saturday and than the egg hunt in the church yard after church on Sunday. And I didn't want to miss any of that." Coraline replied.

Mel sighed, "How about this? I won't ground you over Spring break. But, once Tuesday comes around you will be grounded the three days you are suspended. And you know what that means. No playing outside with Wybie, and you have to go to bed a half an hour early." Mel replied.

Coraline sighed, "Okay, thanks mom, I'm sorry about today." Coraline replied. Mel kissed Coraline on the cheek. "I know you are sweetheart. I know how hard it is. But, you will learn how to work through this. And you always have me and dad here. Never forget that if you are ever struggling. We are always here to help you." Coraline smiled, than she embraced her mom. "Thanks mom, that does help I love you." Coraline replied. Mel returned the embrace. "I love you too pumpkin. Come on dad is going to be at the office late tonight. How about we get some food we can actually choke down?" Mel asked with a playful smile.

Coraline smiled and stood up. Before taking her mother's hand and making her way downstairs. Coraline knew her mom wasn't perfect. But, she did know that her mom was always there for her. And would love her through the good times and the bad's. She wouldn't change her mom for the world.

 **END**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. Please remember to R &R. I pray you all have a Happy Easter! Until next time, Blessings, Butterfly582**


End file.
